In Dreams
by Property Of Legolas
Summary: Legolas meets a "Fair Maiden" (as he calls her) in AJ Matthews' Elven dream realm (Aj invented it, I used it for my plot)


In Dreams  
  
Ok, just to clear some things up…  
  
This fic is AU. It takes place during the quest, but the plot is SEVERLY screwed up, so if you don't like that stuff, broaden your horizons or shove off!  
  
The main character is based on an awesome person that truly exists… maybe you'll find out who it is… you know who you are!  
  
The dream realm is not my creation. It is the creation of AJ Matthews, I am simply borrowing it! :)  
  
The extremely long tag line is not mine either. I am merely borrowing it (it can be found at the site entitled *drooling* Legolas)  
  
The song is not mine, and neither are the characters we all know and love… enjoy! (btw, the song is featured in "The Breaking of the Fellowship" on the LotR soundtrack)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Dreams  
  
Chapter 1: Uneasy feelings swept away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I would like to take you to a journey through time and space to a place called Middle Earth.  
  
In Northern Middle Earth, there lies a menacing forest called Mirkwood.  
  
Mirkwood used to be a nice and beautiful place full of flowers, birds and squirrels with such a nice fluffy tails. There also lived a fair people called Wood-Elves.  
  
The Wood-Elves were ruled by King Thranduil.  
  
And the king had a son...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the cold of winter comes  
  
Starless night will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
But in dreams  
  
I can hear your name  
  
And in dreams  
  
We will meet again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come to end of days  
  
In the dark I hear a call  
  
Calling me there  
  
I will go there  
  
And back again  
  
"In Dreams" Featured in "The Breaking of the Fellowship"  
  
  
  
Earth  
  
I yawned. I had been studying for hours. It was 2:30 a.m. Definitely time for bed. I slammed my book shut and got up to close the door. Ugh. I have a test tomorrow. Sighing, I pulled back the covers and climbed in, relaxing my aching body, I hadn't realized how tired I was.  
  
Middle-Earth. The night the fellowship had been formed. Legolas POV.  
  
This quest will be perilous indeed. Perhaps I shall get some rest. We set out early in the dawn. I stand up and glide around the room, blowing out the candles. I approach my bed and lay down, quick to fall asleep.  
  
Elvish Dream Realm. Girl's POV.   
  
I was walking around in the forest. It was daytime, and I was clad in a long silver, gown that shimmered in the sunlight. My eyes darted in all directions as I walked along the path. A light breeze came and ruffled my naturally blonde hair. This forest is gorgeous a homel-  
  
"I don't believe I know you." I turned and saw a stunningly beautiful man. He wore a silver shirt and powder blue pants. Wow, was he handsome. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf." A bow was slung across his back, right above his intricately detailed brown leather quiver.  
  
"And I am Alyssa Jade." I say. He eyes the sides of my head suspiciously, and I raise my eyebrow in response.  
  
"You are no elf! How can you be here?" Elf?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you not know what an elf is?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't." Legolas led me to a small stream, limpid water flowing within it. He sat down against a tree and motioned for me to sit as well. It is so strange, but I feel as if I know him, as if I would even sacrifice everything I have for him. Strange.  
  
"I shall explain this all to you. First, an elf is a graceful being that is known for it. We live forever, and posses a natural beauty, never aging. Elves are not ailed by the many other things that blunder the other races, though, there are two known ways of death. What I do not understand is how you can be here and lack elven blood." He says. Elves? I thought they were small people who made toys. Apparently not.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are in the elven dream realm. It's where we elves go when we sleep, where no harm can come to us."  
  
"You mean to say I am dreaming? And why do you bear your weapons if you cannot be attacked?"  
  
"In a way you're dreaming. Your physche is here, but not your body. Things that are characteristic of the elf often travel with the mind, because it is constantly on one's mind." His voice began to fade, my surroundings dim. I open my eyes and hear my alarm buzzing. I reach over to turn it off, and realize I'm late for school. I throw on some clothes, brush my teeth, slip on some sandals and dash out the door. I open the car door to my Toyota Camry and quickly start the engine.  
  
"C'mon, stupid car!" It started up, and I zoomed out the driveway.  
  
Alyssa's English Class  
  
"We will be reading a book as a class." My English teacher says. Great. Literature. The pile of books are passed back and eventually reached me.  
  
"The book we will be reading is entitled "The Fellowship of the Ring". It is the first in a trilogy of fantasy books written by J.R.R. Tolkien." She strided over to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk.  
  
"Now, can anybody tell me anything about this trilogy… give me any key words, phrases, etceteras.?" My classmates hands flew up, and many things were said, my teacher quickly jotting them down. Eventually, though, they ran out of words.  
  
"Anyone else?" My teacher questioned. She made eye contact with me, but I quickly looked down. Messing with my nails. She at last called upon a classmate of mine, Jimmy.  
  
"That archer, elf dude, Legolas." He said. Legolas?! My eyes rolled back and I fell out of my seat and onto the floor.  
  
Middle-Earth. The night that they were trying to get into Moria. Legolas POV.  
  
My hands fly nimbly over my arrows as I mend them. I am on edge tonight, as I feel eyes upon us and feel fear within the few trees that are around this dwarf hole.  
  
"Legolas, you shall take second watch. I suggest you get some rest." Estel informs me, seemingly exasperated. I think I will take his suggestion into consideration. I cast a quick glance towards the entrance to Moria. I grin innocently when I see Mithrandir attempting to open the doors, but with no avail. Sighing, I stand up and walk over to my bedroll. I spread it out by the fire, and lay down.  
  
"I thought elves did not need rest to carry out their duties." Gimli calls to me as he warms his hands over the fire.  
  
"Aye, that is true, but elves rest when they have second watch." I reply, turning my back towards him. I quickly find myself falling asleep, my eyes turning into and endless void.  
  
Alyssa  
  
I stretched out in my chair. After I had woken up and realized what happened, I instantly picked up my book and began reading it. I just finished, and was amazed to discover that I had dreamt about that guy Legolas, who was in this book! Ha! How strange, but imagine if what he said was really true, and it wasn't really a dream… perhaps he really does exist and goes through all the perils described in the book. We'll soon find out.  
  
Dream Realm. Legolas POV.  
  
Perhaps I will encounter that fair maiden, Alyssa, again. 'Tis quite a peculiar situation. She didn't know what elves even are, and she was in the elven dream realm. She upheld a strange air about her, a unique demeanor. I stop and stare at the starry sky, entranced by their wondrous existence. Sighing, I move on, deeper into the forrest. Ah, she is here. In the distance I spot that same female, wearing a simple, thin strapped gown. I smile as she gazes at the stars, captivated like I had been. As she sat down underneath a tree, she apparently didn't notice I was approaching.  
  
Alyssa POV  
  
The stars are gorgeous here. They twinkle with more delight, glisten almost as though they exist only to please me. Something about this place feels… right. As if I was supposed to be here, but not in this exact place. This "Dream Realm" brings out the best in me, all the good-  
  
"Hello, fair maiden. I did not expect to see you." I hear a voice from behind, and I somehow knew exactly who it was.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Legolas." I reply as I turn. " I was hoping you could tell me more about your race, where you come from." I sputtered out. Why I said that, I do not know. It was as if I needed to know, that my entire soul had a longing, a craving to know everything about Legolas and all the people in his life.  
  
"Alright." He said in response. Legolas led me to a small stream where we both sat down. He began explaining everything about his world, and all the cultures, places, and things you could find in it. He even went as far to explain some of the history of Middle-Earth and went into great detail about the rings of power. As I came to an understanding of it all, a strange feeling swept over me. De ja vu. I knew what I must do. I turned my head to face the Elf before me. I took his face in my hands, and undoubtedly shocked him with the dazzling yet familiar kiss I bestowed upon his sweet lips.  
  
To be Contiued 


End file.
